ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mysterious Pretty Boy, Akatsuki-kun Appears!
'The Mysterious Pretty Boy, Akatsuki-kun Appears! '''is episode 25 of Ojamajo Doremi Sharp, and episode 76 of the ''Ojamajo Doremi series. Opening Clip A starry-eyed Doremi stands in a huge flowery field dressed as a princess. She admires a handsome young man riding on a pegasus, and as he lands she says he is her Prince. Summary Doremi has finally met her perfect man- he's handsome, protective, charming, and he seems to like her in return. But is there more to this boy than meets the eye? '' Recap One early morning the ojamajo are having difficulty getting Hana-chan to stop crying. Hazuki offers her some honey as Lala explains that she's become cranky as they haven't been on a walk in sometime, due to the recent incidents with Oyajide. Aiko thinks a small walk would be alright and they worry she'll become more fussy if they keep her locked up all day, but Majorika insists otherwise. They aren't strong enough to keep up with his power and need to stay together at all times to avoid being trapped again. The girls quickly point out the flaws with her plan, saying its impossible. As Doremi complains and begins to discuss the romantic summer she was hoping for, they notice a glowing light from the magic worlds portal and Majorin appears. She asks them to prepare and come through, as the Queen wishes to speak to them. Upon arrival, the Witch Queen reveals the Wizards plans with Hana and asks Majorin to give the girls their brand new phones, known as the ''Patraine Call. They work the same as their Kururin Call, but these can only be used by Royal Patraine and are much stronger. The girls return to the shop and show Majorika their new phones, then they decide to try them out the following morning. The girls split up around the shop when Aiko finds Doremi daydreaming about summer vacation and romance once again. She scolds her when a new customer comes in, a handsome young man who Doremi is instantly smitten with as Hana starts crying. She eases her mood and the boy compliments Doremi. Meanwhile, Oyajide is watching the shop until he sees Onpu. He eagerly decides to come inside to see her, but when the girls catch him quickly, he makes a grab for Hana, only for the boy to appear and defend them by beating him up and throwing him out of the shop. The girls yell at him, alarming a crowd of people surrounding the shop and forcing him to hastily retreat. As thanks for the help the girls offer some cookies to the mysterious boy, along with some tea. He claims to feel bad since he doesn't think he deserves the attention, though Doremi continues to stand by him while he compliments her- only to accidentally use her name, which he claims he heard other people say it. Before he leaves, he purchases a bouqet of flowers and gives them to Doremi. While Doremi fawns over him, Aiko calls it cheesy. Unknown to them, Akatsuki leaves and gets confronted by a beaten-up Oyajide, who accuses him of betrayal. Akatsuki assures him it's his plan to gain the groups trust, then he criticizes the older man and leaves. Later that night, Doremi is too busy thinking about Akatsuki to eat much of dinner and she heads to her bedroom. Haruka and Keisuke are concerned and Pop -who recognizes this behavior- tries to explain it to them, but they don't understand. The following day, Doremi remains in a daze until Akatsuki returns, explaining he had some business. He asks Doremi out on a date the next day and she eagerly claims she is free; just for Aiko to remind her that it was her turn to watch Hana. As they won't be very far from the shop, Doremi believes it will be alright to bring Hana with her. Initially everyone is concerned, but Majorika convinces Lala that this will be okay since Akatsuki is reliable and managed to rid Oyajide. Soon everyone eases into the idea. The next day Akatsuki and Doremi arrive at a location known as Fureai Ranch. Unknown to Doremi, Oyajide has disguised himself and is watching the two of them. Eventually, Doremi wants to feed the sheep and Akatsuki offers to hold Hana-chan for her, but as she goes to hand her over, she starts crying and Doremi realizes Hana is probably hungry, so they stop to have lunch. After they eat, they happen to notice a Battle Rangers summer show going on nearby and Doremi goes over to check it out. Akatsuki is immediately hooked to how cool it looks as a stage woman announces that three lucky guests will receive a special limited edition Battle Ranger figure. Doremi happens to be one of the lucky guests, so she gives the prize to Akatsuki since he seems to really like it, and he happily thanks her. Suddenly, Akatsuki sees something and runs from her and Doremi worriedly runs behind him, only to lose his trail and be taken by surprise when Oyajide appears. He grabs Hana and Doremi transforms to use magic on him, but he pins her to the tree with one of his roses. Doremi yells at Oyajide as he tells her without the others she isn't strong enough. But inspired, Doremi uses the Royal Patraine Call and with everyone's powers together, she frees herself and they cast a spell on Oyajide, allowing her to easily take Hana back. As Akatsuki watches the pitiful display, he uses his own magic to release Oyajide as Doremi can't see him, but in the process pieces of wood are sent flying out, and Hana's magic protects them from injury. Later that day, Doremi reunites with Akatsuki, who claims he got lost. They leave to go back to the Maho-do, and they exchange farewells. Doremi wishes to follow him but once again, she loses Akatsuki and runs into Hazuki instead, who claims she didn't see him. Doremi forces herself to forget about him for now when Majorika and Lala want to know what happened. Nearby, a broken-legged, beat up Oyajide berates Akatsuki again. Akatsuki insists their failure was due to Oyajide and leaves with the older man trying to make him listen. That night Doremi is happily taking out the trash. Everyone comments on her high spirits when she sees a star and makes her think about Akatsuki. She tosses the trash into the air -which lands on the others- and makes a wish that she can see him again soon. Spells *Vines, go catch Oyajide *A spell where tree branches grab Oyajide *A spell transforming Oyajide into a ball, then he gets hit by a bat. Errors *At the end of the opening segment, something is on Doremi's shoulders that wasn't there during her previous close-up. **Also note that at this point her gold earrings are missing. *When Hazuki brings in the honey the lines of her skirt are gone. *As Akatsuki claims he got lost in the forest, part of his hair behind his head is colored yellow like the background. Category:Episodes Category:Sharp episodes Category:Doremi episodes